1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly to tethered devices for improving muscle coordination and tone in the wrist, arm and shoulder muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Athletes undertake various forms of exercise and calisthenics in order to condition their bodies for greater perfection and skill so as to excel in a selected sporting event. In training for contact sport where hard, cord-like muscles are important the athlete tends to build up his muscles with heavy weights and other forms of strenuous exercises. On the other hand, in non-contact sports such as tennis, golf and the like where supple muscles are more suited for coordination and rhythmic motion workout with ligher weights are preferable.
When playing tennis the player often develops a painful arm condition known as "tennis elbow". The primary muscle in the front of the arm is defined as a biceps muscle and its function is to exert a pull so as to bend the elbow. The muscle in the back of the arm defined as the triceps muscle functions to return the bent elbow to a straight position. These muscles are subject to bruises and strains if they are not conditioned with proper exercises.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a tethered exercise device that will properly condition muscles subject to strains and stresses and yet which can be readily manufactured with simple but unique means for exercising muscles in the wrist, arm and shoulder.